call_of_duty_nazi_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Kino der Toten Solo Strategy
Strategy by The Dopey Panda :[[User:The Dopey Panda|''Da Panda '']]Talk This guide is meant as a detailed strategy guide for Kino der Toten. It is assumed you know the general layout of the map and things such as utilities and wall weapons. If you are unfimiliar with the map, please look here. Early Rounds (1-9) Depending on your play style, grab Quick Revive for 500 points. Wait until the zombies start to break in, before killing them with 3 M1911 shots and then a knife each. If you can, try and line up multiple zombies to save ammo. Rebuild a barrier for extra points. Do the same for round 2, only with 5 shots and then a knife. If you run out of ammo, just knife the rest rather than buying a weapon. Rebuild 2 barriers for points. At the start of round 3, you're going to want to think about heading out. There are 2 paths to the power; we will be taking the right side, as we need some doors closed for the later rounds. Open up the door near the M14, and keep heading through until you get to Mule Kick; open up the second door. If you recieved a Max Ammo earlier, finish off the round with the M1911. Once you have enough points, head through the dressing room, buying the MP5k, and then turn on the power. The first goal from here is to buy the Bowie Knife, which is 3000 points and boosts your meleee to a one-hit until round 10. For kills, shoot with the MP5k (round number -1) and then knife. If you get a Max Ammo at any point, make sure to use up all of the M1911. Once you have 3000 points, buy the Bowie Knife. Once you have another 2500, buy Juggernog. At some point, you will get a Hellhound round. Just knife them all, or spray with the MP5k. With the Bowie Knife, use around 3-4 MP5k shots on the zombies, and then knife them. If you need to, a single knife will kill them, but we still want to get as many points as possible. For the next few rounds, just focus on point building with the MP5k and the Bowie Knife. Don't bother buying ammo; the Bowie Knife will be a one-hit until round 10. Mid Rounds (10-19) By round 10, you are going to want to get something more powerful. Head to a mystery box location and pinpoint where the box is. If it's in an open area, hit the box a couple of times. You are going to want either an Assault Rifle or LMG, but keep the M1911. If the box is in the fire trap room, open up that room and hit the box a couple of times, but make sure you don't open the door to the alley; we need that closed. If the box is in the alley or generator room, don't bother with the box. Link up the teleporter (if you haven't already), and Pack-a-Punch the M1911. For the next 10 rounds, hoard on the stage, using the M1911 and whatever other weapon you have to rack up kills and points. If you want to, buy Speed Cola and maybe even Mule Kick, but only if you have a lot of points to spare. Towards round 20, you're going to want to hit the box a lot of times. Our goal now is to get 3 things; the Thundergun, Monkeys and the Crossbow. Once you have all 3, we can continue on to the high round strategy. Note: If the box happens to move to the alley-side of the map, make a call; if you know you'll be able to get the Thundergun, open up the door at the stage, remebering not to touch the one in the fire trap room. Mid-High Rounds (20-35) Alright, so hopefully you have at least the Thundergun by this point. If you don't have everything set up, don't panic. Just continue point building, preferrably with the M16, until you have all 3 items. Once you have the Thundergun, Crossbow, Monkeys and all of your perks (don't bother getting Double Tap, Mule Kick will help more), you can start the main strategy; just be sure to Pack-a-Punch the Crossbow and possibly the Thundergun if you have points to spare. Ok, so here is the main strategy we'll be using for rounds up until 35: *Start at the stage. Once you have a couple of zombies, bring them past Juggernog and into the spawn room. Kill off the horde with the Thundergun/Zeuscannon. *Immediately head to the fire trap room. This is why we'll need the back door closed. Once the zombies start to get close, start up the trap and head over to the pile up corner (next to the back-right corner of the trap, if you're looking back towards the spawn room). *Once the trap is finished, be ready to fire a crossbow shot and get out of the room. *Immediately hit the electric trap and head down back to the stage. *Horde up the new spawners, building up a train behind you. *Bring the horde through the dressing room, making sure that you don't get caught by any that may spawn ahead. *Point build with the MP40 if you have Mule Kick, then backtrack and use the trap in the dressing room. *Rinse and repeat. For hellhound rounds, use claymores and the Bowie Knife. They will never increase health past 2 Bowie Knife melees. High Rounds (36+) Use basically the same strategy, only ditch the Thundergun blast before using the fire trap. You want to be able to have plenty of Thundergun ammo, especially at the high rounds; if you run out of Crossbow ammo inbetween hellhound rounds, you can use the Thundergun to escape the fire trap room instead. Insta-Kill Rounds Now, let's say you actually make it to round 163 (it could take you a while), you're going to want to utilise the insta-kill bug as much as possible. Start using the main strategy, however once you get to the fire trap room, run around to the side window and buy the MPL. Use the MPL to kill off the rest of the round, making sure to use the trap and Thundergun if you get in a dire situation.